


Damian Wins Through

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you say "Damian goes to school", what I <i>hear</i> is "Damian goes to a Swiss boarding school in the 1950's disguised as a girl", and I apologise for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian Wins Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written (with even more apologies) for [discowing](http://discowing.tumblr.com/).

“The new girl,” said Con Maynard thoughtfully, pulling absent-mindedly on a braid, “is awfully odd.”

Silence greeted this announcement. For one thing, it was so unusual for the Con to be talking instead of daydreaming, quite half her listeners were shocked into silence; and for another, there didn’t seem much else to say.

“We mustn’t be too hard on her,” Len said at last. “After all, she’s never been to school before.” Len Maynard was the eldest of the Maynard triplets - by half an hour! - and could generally be relied on to be sensible. “Actually, I don’t think she’s so different from - well - Emmy!” and she looked apologetically at Emerence Hope, by far the oldest girl in Intermediate Five. Emmy laughed.

“Oh, I was a brat when I first came, and no mistake! And Damiana definitely isn’t used to taking no for an answer. But I’d never have pulled knives on anyone, Len.”

“I’ll say you wouldn’t have!” Margot, the youngest triplet, leapt to her best friend’s defence. “Anyone can see playing tricks like that’s only going to end in a Head’s Report - or worse! I wouldn’t put it past Damiana to try and get out of sewing with Matey, either.”

The gathered girls looked at each other gravely. Damiana had been trouble from the very first day. First there had been her ridiculous clothes, the like that not even Joan Baker - who permed her hair and even wore make-up! - would have dreamed of wearing. She’d cheeked the prefects and the mistresses, she’d even sworn at Mary-Lou Trelawney. None of that was enitrely unheard of in a new girl - but trying to avoid a justified punishment suggested she didn’t even consider herself bound by the schoolgirls’ code.

The strangest thing, as far as her form-mates were concerned, was that her actions did not suit her words. She did her prep without a murmur of complaint, took to logarithms like a duck to water, and was already proving herself to be a netball player that any self-respecting team would want among their numbers - if only she stopped telling Burnie that girls’ games were only for the weak and stupid!

“Well,” Len began, “I think the only thing we can do is-“

“Cave!” someone hissed, and Damiana herself appeared in the doorway. She was dressed as impeccably as ever, her hair in tight Kenwigses, tunic and stocking as fresh as when she’d put them on that morning. But her cheeks were a fiery red, and her eyes narrowed in anger. “This place!” she spat. “None of you could possibly understand!”

Jo Scott opened her mouth to remind Damiana that as it was a French day, she’d be fined for speaking English - and then thought better of it. Damiana was clearly in no mood for further recriminations!

“Then won’t you tell us what’s wrong?” There was real compassion in Len’s voice, and for a moment Damiana looked startled, staring into those eyes like wood violets. Then she shook her head.

“You? Understand? Tt! What my father meant by sending me here I don’t know, but if that _ridiculous_ excuse for a principal doesn’t let me out this evening, I’ll be finding my own way out! I _mustn’t_ fail this mission!” She turned on her heel and flounced out of the common room again, and the rest of the girls were left staring at each other. Really, what was there to do?


End file.
